deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalypse vs. Doomsday
Apocalypse vs. Doomsday is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Apocalypse from the Marvel universe and Doomsday from the DC universe. Interlude Wiz: Monsters. Ancient horrors from the past that have been released in present day. While close to being god-like, they have been constant challenges to heroes. Boomstick: And since summer's coming, we've got a blockbuster special for you all. Doomsday, beastly abomination and killer of Superman. Wiz: And Apocalypse, the First Mutant and self-titled living god. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Apocalyse :scene opens to a desert, moving towards a pyramid in the city of Kahire. :Professor X: Mutants: said by many to be the next stage, and yet we act like children. Give them wings and they may fly too close to the sun. Give someone the power to travel through time, and they start to worry about the future. And make someone all-powerful, they think of ruling the world. Wiz: During the First Dynasty of Egypt, a child was left to die in the wilderness due to his blue skin. This infant, the first human born with the X gene, was found and raised by nomad leader known as Baal who saw great potential in the boy and named him En Sabah Nur. While the name means "Morning Light" in Arabic, "En Sabah Nur" is derived from a long dead language meaning "First One." Boomstick: *snickers* Nerd. Wiz: Any way, Sabah Nur ended up becoming a fugitive from the Pharaoh Rama-Tut, who sent his army to wipe out his tribe. But Sabah Nur escaped, using the alien technology his father found to augment his awakened powers and have his revenge. In the end, Rama-Tut is revealed to a time traveler and fled while Sabah Nur ruled Egypt for a few years before learning that he possesses long life. With that knowledge, Sabah Nur traveled the world and instigated countless wars in order to find those like himself while fundamentally establishing various religions and human civilization itself. :Nur's name being chanted by people as he and his followers head towards a temple. Wiz: In time, Sabah Nur reversed-engineered the Celestials' technology and gradually turned himself into a biomechanical being that would come to be known as Apocalypse. :transferring his mind into the body of a regenerative mutant before being sealed away in his pyramid. Boombstick: But the gradual evolution have consequences on his body, using Celestial technology to transfer his will into another body that he overwrites with his DNA. While the use allowed him to gain add the powers of mutants that become his host bodies, it left him open to attack while adapting to his new vessel. And a group who justly feared Apocalypse's powers took advantage of this to seal him away under what became Cairo. Wiz: And yet, being a psychic, Apocalypse was able to project his mind despite being in stasis for centuries with his loyal followers continuing under his indirect guidance. But when Apocalypse awakens in 1986 once his followers found his resting place and released him, he is disgusted to find out what the world has come to and decides to wipe the slate clean to start anew with an all-Mutant population. :Magneto: Who are you? :Apocalypse: I've been called many things over many lifetimes: Ra, Krishna, Yahweh. I was there to spark and fan the flame of man's awakening, to spin the wheel of civilization. Boomstick: But Apocalypse that face opposition in the X-Men and various groups and heroes. : Cable: The world won't stomach your evil forever! : Apocalypse: Evil? I am not malevolent. I simply AM! Which soon will be more than I can say for YOU!' Wiz: Indeed, but Apocalypse is incredibly strong as he actually restrained the Hulk with one arm. He can even anticipate and keep up with the likes of Quicksilver, though he was sucker-punched by the speedster in their first encounter. Apocalypse's durability is even more impressive, able to take hits with less force that the Phoenix Force. And we didn't even cover his superpowers yet and he and A LOT of them! Wiz: Originally, trained by Baal in Egypt in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, Sabah Nur's powers were enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance. But after augmenting his body with Celestial technology, Apocalypse's physical abilities were greatly enhanced far beyond their original capabilities. The technology, which also enabled him to transfer his mind into the body of another mutant to acquire his new host's powers, altered Apocalypse at a cellular level. It gave him advanced psychic powers, regeneration, and the ability to manipulate molecular matter from increasing his own body mass or turning his arms to weapons to wiping out an entire city. :Apocalypse using his matter-manipulating powers to create a pyramid in Cairo. Wiz: Apocalypse uses his psychic powers to turn anyone into a loyal follower, increasing the powers of Mutants in league with him to serve him. The Four strongest followers become his emissaries: The Four Horsemen. Apocalypse even also encase himself or others in a teleportation bubble to move to any location on the planet. Boomstick: Good one, Glinda Wiz: Though Apocalypse has many powers, his healing can be limited at times may fail to save him. But regardless, he is one of the most powerful Mutants in the Marvel universe and for a VERY good reason. :Apocalypse: I am APOCALYPSE! Look upon the future, AND TREMBLE! All who oppose me... shall be crushed! :gets crushed. TALLY RESULTS *Attack Potency and speed: Effortless able to wipe out an entire city, Apocalypse moves at superhuman speeds with hypersonic reaction times. *Strength: Though he can lift pyramids with the power of his mind, Apocalypse can deal physical blows with enough force to sink an island. * Durability: He can endure damage that could wipe out a country. * Stamina: High * Range: Melee, city-wide with powers. * Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius * Weaknesses: Very few * Rank: Terraformer (High 6-C) Doomsday Wiz: Superman, Son of Krypton and Metropolis's match superhero. His unmatched power, along with his determination to do what’s right, set him as an inspiration for all mankind across the globe, both in the DC universe, and in ours. But his final moments would shake the very foundation of Earth. Boomstick: Several millenia ago, the planet that would be known as Krypton was a deadly wasteland with alien monsters running rampant but the ancient Kryptonians were ahead of us in the field of cloning and gene therapy. ''' Wiz: Enter Bertron, who saw anicent Krypton’s extreme environment as the laboratory for his experiment: to create the ultimate life form. Using Kryptonian technology, he made a Kryptonian hybrid via in-vitro fertilization and- '''Boomstick: Threw the thing into the wilderness, and surprise, surprise, it got killed within minutes. But instead of making another child from scratch, he gathered the remains and altered its genetic code to create a stronger clone. Wiz: This process he repeated for many years: a new and modified clone created from the remains of the previous while spliced with the DNA of Krypton's most dangerous animals to make it stronger, durable, faster, and smarter. Until finally, Berton created a creature that was on the top of Krypton's food chain as it kill any being it deemed a threat and survived the harshest conditions the planet has to offer. The resulting being was everything Bertron wished for: Needing only nourishment from solar radiation and his physiology altering itself after exposure to a form of physical trauma for better resistance. Boomstick: But the downside was that the current clone retained the genetic memory of its predecessors and, motivated by destructive instincts while lacking the means to distinguish friend from foe, utterly killed Bertron. After the fact that Berton had killed his creation's older siblings over ten thousand times, it a win against abusive fathers everywhere! Wiz: But Doomsday, known on Krypton as "Berton's Curse", turned his bloodlust towards the Kryptonians themselves and sheer genocide followed. After the monster was contained at the cost of a thousand lives, the Kryptonian High Council outlawing the practice of cross breeding of Kryptonian hybrids, Doomsday was placed in a status pod to be sent into the Phantom Zone. Boomstick: But things do not go as planned! Wiz: Indeed, at the last second, Doomsday altered the pod's trajectory and it traveled through space until it eventually crash-landed on Earth, in an eerie echo to Superman despite predating his arrival. Boomstick: And, as you all know, that’s when all Hell broke loose. Especially when Lex uses a Kryptonian Genesis Chamber to revive Doomsday and, being the egotist that he is, spliced a sample of his own blood into the creature's body. :emerging :Superman: What have you done? :Lex Luthor: Ancient Kryptonian deformity! Blood of my blood! Born to destroy you... your doomsday. :changes to the warzone Metropolis had become as Doomsday picks up Superman by the head and begins repeatedly punching the tired hero in the abdomen. Each punch is more brutal than the last, and one final blow causes blood to spray on to bystander Lois Lane's face. Wiz: The battle between Superman and Doomsday was epic, causing billions of dollars in property damage all across Metropolis while lasting for days. It was the first time since Darkseid that Superman fought a foe who truly matched him in strength without the leverage of kryptonite. :stabbing Doomsday with a Krytonite lance, the monster impaling him with his bony arm in his final conscious moments. The two then fall dead. Boomstick: And after this clash of gods is said and done, Superman and Doomsday went the way of King Arthur and Modred! But for these two, death is simply Kryptonian for "comatose" as Superman soon returns after making a recovery while Doomsday came back to life long after being jettisoned into space and subjected to the sun's rays. Doomsday became a plague upon the universe since. Even Darkseid, another all-powerful nemesis of Superman, is no match against Doomsday. Wiz: Doomsday would return to menace Superman and his allies many times, each time more dangerous than the last thanks to his adaptive abilities allowing him to build a resistance whatever method the Justice League used to defeat him in the last encounter. :to Stryker's island after being hit by a nuclear missile while in space, Doomsdays screams while bony projections rip through his shoulders Wiz: Being Krytonian in origin, Doomsday has tremendous and incalculable superhuman strength that gives him an edge in an one-on-one fight, able to move and react within seconds, and virtually invulnerable to any attack he developed a resistance towards. In the case of attacks he has yet to develop a defense against... :Woman slices Doomsday's hand off and he starts to slowly grow a new spiky one. Boomstick: Doomsday also has a healing factor, like D-Pool. Wiz: True. But the only difference is that Doomsday's regeneration occurs within seconds as any superficial lesion and mutilation is healed almost instantaneously. Same with growing new limbs. Combined with that afflicted part of his body covered with a bone-like structure, Doomsday is incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Boomstick: And being Kryptonian in origin, in conjunction with his use of photosynthesis, Doomsday is even more powerful than he was on Krypton due to the planet's yellow sun. He can generate tremendous energy from his body, either exploding it in a radius or focusing it into superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth that instantly obliterate several city blocks. :Batman: Oh-'' :[Doomsday fires his Heat Vision/Breath at Batman, with WonderWoman using her shield to block the blast.'' Boomstick: Though Doomsday has no solid weakness, but he isn't very bright and he can be tricked easily. Wiz: Even so, Doomsday is one of the most feared monsters in the entire DC Universe with good reason. Boomstick: Always fear: Doomsday is here! :is about to fly off when the ground shakes. He nearly loses his footing and grabs on, then looks into the smoke and sees Doomsday standing. :Doomsday: Superman! I’m here to kill you! Is this a bad time? TALLY RESULTS *Attack Potency and speed: Able to wreck a mountain with simple ease, Doomsday moves at Massively Hypersonic speeds. *Strength: Able to lift the likes of large pyramids, Doomsday's blows can deal enough force to level a mountain. * Durability: He can endure damage from a point-blank high-level nuclear explosion that could wipe out a large city and a dip in magma. * Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible. * Range: Melee, several meters with heat vision, several hundreds of meters through energy pulses. * Intelligence: Low * Weaknesses: Very few * Rank: Terraformer (6-C) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. Wiz: In terms of the numerous powers in his arsenal, Apocalypse has the advantage over Doomsday. But Doomsday excels in speed, stamina, and evolving healing factor while both he and Apocalypse equal attack potency, strength, and durability. Regardless, anything can happen in a Death Battle. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE :Apocalypse - Apocalypse The scene opens in Egypt. Having just emerged from his centuries long stasis, Apocalypse stood on top of a pyramid he just created in Cairo from buildings and other matter. He observed the heavens, the only thing that have not changed with time. But a glimmer is seen as something shoots from the sky and crashes at the desert far off into the horizon. Within moments, Apocalypse averts from his observation upon hearing a deafening roar coming from the crash site, teleporting himself over there. He looked and held a grey-skinned humanoid monster larger than him with bony projecting covering his body: Doomsday. Doomsday looked towards Apocalypse, roaring at the first sight of him before he charges. Apocalypse raises his hand and fire a beam of purple energy at Doomsday, lowering it to find it had no effect. Apocalypse had no time to react and was caught off guard by an energy shockwave emitted by Doomsday that sends him flying off the distance. Crashing through the desert towards the set of pyramids in Giza, Apocalypse uses two telekinetic streams from his hands to slow his momentum and plant his feet to the ground. "Impressive," he remarks while giving out a disconcerting chuckle as he sees Doomsday running towards him at speeds that seem impossible for one of his size. FIGHT! :v Superman Dawn of Justice - Blood of My Blood Doomsday leaps toward Apocalypse, who looked up to see the monster descending towards him and raises his hand to telekinetically rise a nearby stone pillar from the sand. The object spins slowly before Apocalypse throws it like a spear at the descending Doomsday, shattering into rubble as he lets loose his heat-vision, forcing Apocalypse block the attack with a shield construct. Doomsday then lands on Apocalypse and smashes his way through his shield, unleashing a flurry of punches with the sound of bruised rips being heard. But Apocalypse conjures a teleport sphere around himself, transferring himself meters away in midair. Apocalypse hovers in midair, having a smile on his lips. "It's been so long since I felt such pain," Apocalypse remarked with slight awe over the experience while his body heals itself. He then senses something coming at him fast. He spins around and telekinetically reduces a small pyramid to a dust cloud before seeing more being thrown at him, followed by a sphinx. It took Apocalypse's full concentration to cease the objects' velocity, failing to see a burst of intense crimson energy fired from Doomsday's face. The attack sending him flying into the remains of a building in Cairo. Within moments, halfway in regeneration with some exposed bone, whole structure collapses on Apocalypse's head. Doomsday leaps towards the ruined city, finding thousands of tons of debris being launched at him. While the debris bounces off Doomsday, it does knock him down a few times. Doomsday gets up to see Apocalypse standing, fully healed. "You fight well," Apocalypse compliments Doomsday. "But you are a beast while...I AM A GOD!." :Apocalypse - Beethoven Havok With that, Apocalypse stretches out his hands to command the dust of the rubble around to fly towards him. In moments, the dust consolidated into Apocalypse's hands as arm-mounted weapons: A chainsaw and a mace. Doomsday roars before he and Apocalypse charge at each other, exchanging blows before Doomsday uses his hand to block a high-slice from Apocalypse's chainsaw making him hiss in pain as it pierced through his skin, drawing a few drops of blood before healing over. Doomsday has little time to retaliate as he is knocked back by Apocalypse after he converted his chainsaw arm into a laser cannon that he aimed at Doomsday's stomach and fired. But the attack has no effect on Apocalypse's larger opponent as Doomsdays rushes him. Now having an interest in Doomsday, Apocalypse reverts his arms as he grapples with the monster. The two evenly matched, that was until Apocalypse gradually tips the scales as his body enlarges. Within moments, Apocalypse causes his shadow over the smaller Doomsday as he attempts to rips the monster's arms off. But Doomsday beats him to the punch, kicking Apocalypse with enough force to rip his arms off their sockets while his crash caused the city to the ground. Apocalypse smirks as the snarling Doomsday's arms quickly grow back while finding Apocalypse's downward fist racing towards him and leaped on the attacker's hand. With his opponent racing up his arm, Apocalypse soon finds himself as the receiving end of Doomsday's new arms, much stronger than his previous arms with clawed bony projections. Staggering for a moment from a city-cracking punch, Apocalypse seized Doomsday and threw him off. Apocalypse shrinks back to normal size as his body heals through his armor was cracking. Doomsday howls furiously and leaps with his fist pulled back. In one bound, he crossed the gap between them in seconds, but Apocalypse throws his own punch. The two fists collided, causing a shockwave that levels what buildings remained in Cairo with a dust cloud covering the area. When the dust settled, only Apocalypse is standing with Doomsday lying in the crater that used to be the city. With Doomsday apparently lifeless, seeing the monster's powers to be almost equal to his own, Apocalypse has a sinister idea. Apocalypse proceeds to encases himself and Doomsday in his teleportation sphere, taking them to the inner sanctum of his pyramid. Still out cold, Doomsday is telepathically placed on a high-tech altar with shackles formed on his limbs. Apocalypse walks over to a neighboring altar and lies on it while the sun rises, its energies absorbed by the top of his pyramid. :Apocalypse - The Transference The solar energy activates the technology, transferring Apocalypse's sapphire-colored essence into Doomsday's body. At the same time, the very same sunlight awakens Doomsday as he struggles to break free from his bounds while Apocalypse's essence starts to enter his body and gradually transform him... Hours later, Mister Sinister arrives to the inner sanctum and finds Apocalypse's lifeless body on the altar with its sibling utterly destroyed. He then notices a someone in the shadows, groaning in pain. "Master Apocalypse?," Sinister inquired as he realized his master had transferred himself into a new body. Without warning, he finds himself stabbed in the chest by the clawed arm of Doomsday and flung out of the chamber. With Apocalypse's voice screaming in the monster's head to cease, Doomsday proceeds to destroy Apocalypse's body and then reduce the pyramid to rumble while his "prisoner" is powerless to stop him. Within moments, the pyramid crumbles while causing a large dust cloud that consumes all of Cairo. KO? Results Boomstick: Okay. That was unexpected... Wiz: While Apocalypse possesses ages of experience with a tech advantage that makes him biologically immortal with vast powers at his disposal, Doomsday is the real deal as he can come back from death much stronger than before with a developed immunity to whatever attack Apocalypse can use against him. Though this fight could potentially have no end for days, what truly decided this outcome was Apocalypse's arrogance and lust for more power. But as Brainiac found out the hard way, Doomsday cannot be easily controlled and his reactive adaptive abilities make it impossible for Apocalypse to overwrite his DNA. Thus, on that technicality that Apocalypse's mind is now in a prison of his making, Doomsday is the winner by default. Boomstick: Alright. But it still kinda feels like a draw... at what remains of Apocalypse's pyramid, a clawed hand bursts out from the ground with Doomsday's roar heard. TO BE CONTINUED Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Apocalypse Doomsday Poll 2 Give your opinion of the Apocalypse/Doomsday match Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016